


Brotherly Concern

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's brother, Arthur, drops by when he hears about this kid named Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Братская забота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101405) by [FatimaAlegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra)



Blaine was grateful for his brother. He loved him. He couldn't get much more honest than that. Arthur did everything for him. He made a home when he could have just fucked off with the military and yeah, there had been about six months where ten-year-old Blaine hadn't seen his brother at all because he'd been slamming out the last requirements for a college degree and then jumping through hoops to attend Air Force officer training. Arthur was the one making sure that all of his tuition and fees for Dalton are paid and that he had enough for boarding and then some. He was the one responsible for Blaine's old school basically getting a full overhaul on the faculty (and from what he heard, it had turned into a place that'd be safe to attend but Blaine didn't think he could ever walk those halls again without feeling terrified).

Everything that Blaine needed, Arthur was ready and willing to provide it if he could. He was a fount of limitless resources. Money was no object. When money wasn't enough -- a rare situation, Blaine was slowly discovering -- Arthur had strings he could pull, names he could name, and when he walked into someone's office ahead of Blaine, it was always with the air of someone who was used to things going exactly as they'd planned.

Sometimes, though -- okay, a lot of times -- Blaine just wished Arthur was _here_.

It wasn't something he felt like he could tell his brother. Gratefulness went a long way between the two of them. It wasn't like they weren't close. Being all they had left of family put them closer than normal brothers, maybe, but these days, Arthur was always off working some job with that fuck-up of a partner, Cobb.

Sure, he called Blaine like clockwork every week and every time he was in the States, he visited, but Blaine remembered when it was just the two of them in that old cramped apartment in the heart of Columbus. When it was about Arthur with his paperwork and his laptop and pizza boxes that piled up until Blaine sucked it up and cooked dinner for the both of them. When it was about Arthur's ridiculously long commutes to the base outside the city. When it was his 5am mornings with toast and a banana -- gone long before Blaine could even drag himself out of bed -- and his late nights. When it was about Arthur calling him at seven-thirty every weekday to make sure he'd caught the bus and sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed in the evening when he was already asleep and just being near.

A great deal of the time, Blaine just _missed_ him.

*

Blaine didn't really think too much about it when he told Arthur about Kurt. Kurt was a sweetheart and really, really fucking adorable and now he was transferring to Dalton. As sad as the reason behind the move was, Blaine couldn't help but be really happy that it was happening. It bled over during the weekly phone call with his brother, but that was pretty typical. Arthur heard about everything going on in Blaine's life whether he was actually the one to tell him or not.

Anyway, the point was that he didn't really think about what might happen when he told Arthur about Kurt, which was probably why it was such a surprise when Wes and David pounced on him, while he was in the middle of helping Kurt and his dad settle into the dorm, and dragged him to the window because Arthur was totally cutting through the parking lot with long strides and a purpose.

"Blaine, your _brother_ -" Wes started and then seemed to grapple for words.

"Isn't he supposed to be in Tokyo right now?" David asked with a slightly hysterical tone that kind of matched how Blaine's insides felt because _yes_ , his brother was absolutely and one-hundred percent supposed to be in a completely different country right now.

Blaine excused himself as politely as he could from Kurt and his father, and as soon as he reached the end of the hall with Wes and David on his heels, he felt like he was a decent enough distance from Kurt to be okay with gunning it down the stairs to meet Arthur in the general commons. When Blaine called out to him, Arthur turned with this ridiculously beatific smile on his face like Blaine had no cause to be suspicious of him turning up at Dalton for no other reason than that he could.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, pretending he wasn't breathless from the run.

Arthur shrugged and completely ignored that Wes and David were lurking behind Blaine's shoulders like body guards. The two of them had never really been able to view Arthur in a positive light, somehow, and he suspected that Arthur looking sort of like a hit man from a mafia movie had something to do with that.

"We finished a job early," Arthur explained with a smile. "I thought it'd be nice to stop by and see how you were doing."

That dissolved into the two of them seeming to talk pleasantly with each other. It was definitely an argument with Blaine suspecting Arthur's motivations and trying to wheedle it out of him, and Arthur never giving an inch and playing like he was the innocent party. So Arthur was there with his raised brows and his slicked back hair and his suit jacket and his gun holster still on (even though it was empty, _thankfully_ ) and Blaine was there with his brows scrunched up suspiciously and his mouth all twisted together as he verged on making Arthur turn around and putting him back in the car, even if he had to push Arthur all the way there himself.

Of course, that was when Kurt descended the staircase behind Arthur, looking for all the world like he didn't belong at Dalton because he was out of uniform. He was red-cheeked and wide-eyed like he still couldn't believe that he was actually at Dalton, despite the fact that he'd been moving his stuff and giving Blaine waspish little orders all morning. And _shitshitshit_ , the dawning horror that Arthur and Kurt were going to meet must've shown on his face because Arthur made a tiny noise of inquiry and promptly twisted to see what had snagged Blaine's attention

"Hi," Arthur greeted, sticking his hand out at Kurt, who shook it cautiously and then with more warmth when Arthur continued: "I'm Blaine's brother, Arthur. You must be Kurt."

Laughing a little, Kurt nodded. "I guess this means you've heard of me," he said and then kind of shot Blaine a little look. "Funny how Blaine's never mentioned you."

Blaine rocked innocently on his heels while Kurt and Arthur talked. Arthur was doing that thing where he trampled all over the conversation and picked up from the wreckage whatever information he wanted, but Kurt was steamrolling right on through like he didn't even notice how Arthur was trying to direct the conversation. They still managed to end up talking about Blaine, even though he was right there listening to them, and Kurt's face started turning an encouraging pink even as he was matching Arthur quip for quip and finally, Arthur just trailed off.

"Well," he said and clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "You're in good hands, Kurt."

Kurt smiled in this charmingly bashful way that made Blaine's stomach do somersaults. "I know."

Arthur squeezed Blaine's shoulder. "I really should be going, though," he said and gestured vaguely with his cell phone, which meant his business partner, Cobb, was being a slave driver again. "Blaine? Walk me to the car?"

When they were outside, Blaine blurted out: "Leaving already? You've only been here for what, half an hour?"

Arthur slowed to a halt. "I have a late flight this evening," he explained and that meant he'd just been dropping by for a really short visit after all. "I just wanted to make sure things were going okay, since it's been a while." He shrugged nonchalantly. "And can you blame me for wanting to meet the guy that has my brother sounding so happy over the phone?"

Blaine ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Nothing's going on. We're just friends -- really."

"Yeah, well," Arthur conceded, nudging his knuckles against Blaine's forehead. "He's kinda cute for a kid. Looks like he's pretty tough."

"He's really brave," Blaine told him. "A lot braver than I was."

Arthur cupped the back of Blaine's neck and gave him a warm, reassuring squeeze. "Don't sell yourself short, brother. You were pretty brave yourself."

Blaine rolled his shoulders, dismissing the compliment. "How about you? You doing okay?"

Arthur smiled, like it was a gift in and of itself that Blaine asked after him. "Things are okay," he said. "Kinda tough, but we're pulling through."

"And Eames?"

Blaine knew just enough to ask about the guy who'd been a highlight in his brother's considerably exciting life. He couldn't say for sure what Arthur and Eames were to each other except that sometimes they dropped everything to help each other. It might not have been love or anything -- adults were difficult and stupid and convoluted in ways that teenagers weren't -- but Blaine was kind of glad that Arthur had someone like that.

Arthur tried to hide his grin and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Complicated," he told Blaine.

"Still?"

Nodding: "Still."

Arthur laughed to himself a little then started toward the car again at a leisurely pace. "And you're good, right? Do you need anything?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You'll call me if that ever changes, right?" Arthur asked. He did that every time. Blaine always wondered if he did it because he needed the reassurance. "Kurt, too," Arthur added, which was new. "He looks the type that asks for help only when it's too late."

"I will," Blaine promised.

It was a long stretch of silence as he and Arthur did that awkward half-hug thing where they were tucked against each other and pulling tight with one arm and then Arthur got into his car and rolled down the window.

"So the next job I have coming up is kind of a big deal," Arthur said. "I was thinking that maybe I'd take a short retirement afterward and stick around through the holidays. What do you say?"

Blaine grinned. "Sounds awesome," he said. "I'll look forward to it."

Arthur started his car with a sort of feral expression. "Good," he said, grinning. "Good. Bring Kurt around, too, then."

Blaine matched his expression, wickedness for wickedness. "Only if you manage to drag Eames with you."

Chuckling, Arthur waved a hand between them. "Sure thing." He buckled his seatbelt and that was Blaine's signal. He pulled back a safe distance from the car. Arthur gave him a little salute. "See you around, Blaine."

Blaine lifted his hand to wave farewell as Arthur's car pulled away. He stared at the empty road for a long while before starting back toward the school.

_Stay safe._


End file.
